The You on the Other End of The Sky
by Ou Matsurei
Summary: Haruya is... dead... Fuusuke knew that there was no way he can come back to life, but he couldn't just let him leave him forever either. "So I'll never say... goodbye."


The familiar room, familiar bed and blankets, even the whole room that belongs to Haruya was familiar. The smell of Haruya seems to still remain on on the bed... "Sorry, I can't stay with you anymore, really, sorry. But, even if I'm gone, you h-have to... keep on living."

"Hey, stop saying these kind of things! Stop it..."

"Haha... sorry. As for me, I'll be going there first to wait for you..." Watching the weak pair of hands slide down his face, Nagumo Haruya had really left this world, forever, leaving his side.

"That why I said- don't strain yourself. Idiot- idiot, fool! There's nothing left when you die, don't you understand?" He never thought about something like, "you" will one day leave his side... "It's a lie, right? Everyone's lying to me! Of course it's like that, there's no way Haruya could be dead... that's impossible." There weren't a lot of people at Nagumo Haruya's funeral, most of them were from the orphanage. Fuusuke always thought that when he sees Haruya's face again, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from bursting into tears. But he didn't, instead he looked at Haruya's calm and seemingly sleeping face with an extremely calm and cold expression. "." He didn't want to say goodbye, once the word "goodbye" comes out, it's going to be like admitting that Haruya has left him forever, so... he will not say goodbye.

* * *

><p>"I'll be going." Glancing once at the empty room where no one will respond to him Fuusuke muttered while turning his head, it's only six o'clock in the morning of course he wouldn't meet anyone. After that it became a habit, no matter how bad the weather is, he'll always go visit Haruya's grave, perhaps because he just wanted some spiritual sustenance. Standing solemnly in front of the grave stone that had the name "Nagumo Haruya" carved into it, Fuusuke always reported what was happening around him. "I'll come back tomorrow." Fuusuke lowered his gaze and let it linger on the grave silently for a while before standing up, he continued to pretend it was nothing, again and again he repeated all those steps. At dinner time, Hiroto and Reina who were sitting on the outside whispered to each other.<p>

"I always though Nagumo's death would depress him a lot." Reina glanced over at Fuusuke who was sitting some distance away from her, made a slightly relaxed expression towards Hiroto who was sitting beside her while saying this.

"I, for one, actually hope that he would cry his head off, it's better that way than this way." Hiroto said while raising his head and glancing towards the spot Reina was glancing at, watching Fuusuke pretending that it didn't matter actually made him feel at loss instead.

"I guess, Suzuno is also using his own way to keep on moving forward..." Even though Reina understood the worry in Hiroto's words, but maybe what Fuusuke needs is time to get over the fact that someone that was once in his life was now gone.

"I just hope that there's really nothing to worry about." Hiroto replied after sighing while playing with the noodles between his fingers, besides worrying about these things with Reina, to tell the truth, there's really nothing else they could do, even though they were all a family... But the truth was that everyone knew, no matter if it was Hiroto or Reina. Not to mention the members who were once in Diamon Dust all knew. Suzuno Fuusuke was forcing himself.

* * *

><p>The next night, Fuusuke planned to visit Nagumo's grave before dinner. Just when he was about to leave, Hiroto made him stop, turning around he noticed Reina standing behind Hiroto. "Suzuno, are you... sure you're really okay?" Hiroto was surprised at himself for stopping Fuusuke all of a sudden, even though the question was asked, but obviously he felt quite awkward and added, "Uh, I mean..."<p>

"Okay? Why do you ask? I'm fine." Fuusuke stopped in his tracks and looked at Hiroto, who was behind him, with a confused look on his face, then rested his gaze on Reina, who was standing beside Hiroto, he didn't understand what kind of "okay" did Hiroto meant, right now he just wanted to hurry up and get out of here.

"You know what? The smile you have right now on your face looks worse than you crying face." Hiroto exchanged glances with Reina, who was now standing behind him, hesitantly, then he sighed, scratched his head and turned his gaze back towards Fuusuke while saying this. "If... Nagumo was still here, he would've said so, too." Hiroto looked at the stunned look on Fuusuke's face which was looking right back at him, before he could say anything to counter him he quickly went on.

"..."

"Suzuno, we all think you've already worked hard enough, it's really already enough."

"... Haruya he's, really dead, right?"

"...Nagumo has left us first, and has gone to another world. Over there, he will also try his best to live."

"... U... Ah..." As if he's letting out all those tears that he's been hiding ever since Haruya disappeared from his life, Fuusuke started to cry his head off, he ignored Hiroto and Reina who was standing beside him glancing at him worriedly, all he cared about was to use his sleeve to wipe away the tears that were running out of the corner of his eyes. Fuusuke cried for a full hour, until his throat became dry and he finally stopped. Hiroto and Reina on the other hand were busy patting his back lightly, they didn't say anything and just watched silently. "I'm going out for a bit." Fuusuke said to Hiroto and Reina with a weak voice.

"There won't be any problems now right?"

"Of course everything's going to be alright." Hiroto and Reina exchanged glances with each other.

"I'll come back as soon as I can."

* * *

><p>Fuusuke walked up the staircase which was familiar to him, looking at the different sized gravestones scattered around the place. He couldn't help thinking, when did the distance to Haruya's grave, become so long? He stared at the the gravestone with the name "Nagumo Haruya" carved into it without saying anything, but just stood there silently. Even if dark clouds filled the sky, and rain began to fall, Fuusuke still stood there without moving. He slowly bent his body forward in front of the grave, only today, he didn't want to leave too quickly. Suddenly the raindrops stopped dripping onto the ends of Fuusuke's hair, a big red umbrella appeared above his head. He also noticed the appearance of a pair of feminine shoes beside his feet. "Captain, it's raining."<p>

"I know, don't mind me, you can go back first."

"But if you stay here too long you'll catch a cold..."

"I already said, don't mind me! I'm begging you, just for now, let me be..."

"I understand, please go back before dinner, Captain, I'll tell the others." After that said, Clara placed the umbrella beside Fuusuke, so that Fuusuke, who was squatting on the ground, won't get wet because of the rain, and of course there was no way she would have a second umbrella, so she covered her head with her hands. "If he sees Captain like that, that person will definitely be sad, too." Before taking her leave, Clara glanced behind her for the last time at Fuusuke, she pursed her lips and ran away from where Fuusuke was, right now, the only thing she could do for Fuusuke was offer him an umbrella, and nothing else.

"..." Fuusuke closed it eyes and listened to the sound of Clara's footsteps going further and further away, until the rain became even heavier than before, he couldn't help sneezing due to his body temperature being lowered, it was time to return back to the orphanage, or the others will worry about him. Fuusuke picked up the big red umbrella Clara had left on the spot. "... Goodbye, Haruya." Fuusuke held onto the umbrella tightly as he forced the words out of his mouth with a weak volume, was he saying this to himself or just wanted to say it to someone? He didn't know. He knew that unless it was on a special occasion, then he probably won't show up here anymore. _Because Haruya is not here,_ so... he has to move forward. "Even though right now I can't go where you are, but one day I'll definitely get there." _On the other end of the sky, please wait for me, some day I'll definitely get to your destination._

[Fin]

* * *

><p><strong>Matsurei: If I really had to go into good detail I'll probably have to make it into chapters Orz. The hidden pairing is probably Hiroto x Reina (MUAHAHA). But since probably more than half of my brain cells died and I'm super lazy so I just made it into a oneshot. Always wanted to write a Nagumo x Suzuno fic, yes, it's another tragedy fic (gets punched to death), probably because I wrote too much happily-ever-after blah blah blah fics before this. Feeling way too lazy to type out stories.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bloopers! XD (?)<strong>

**"Haruya he's, really dead, right?"**

**"..., Nagumo has left us first, and has gone to another world. Over there, he will still have that (stupid) tulip head."**

**At first I was planning on typing it that way, but of course it would've have destroyed it all. (LOL)**


End file.
